Vecoline
Vecoline '('Vec for short) was a bald eagle Skylander of the Fire Element. He lived in a volcano on Volcano Island. After his popularity had declined, Vec rebuilt the Pigmask Army as revenge. He and Leopardeon were the leaders. He killed himself by throwing himself into the River of Death in Volcano Island after the Pigmask Army was defeated. Biography When Vecoline's egg was laid, his egg rolled out of the nest. When it hit the ground, a hungry dragon managed to find it and take it to a volcano. A Skylander named Sonic Boom had happened to be exploring the dragon's volcano and was attacked by the dragon, Sonic Boom defeated the dragon and took the eagle egg. When Vecoline hatched, something was very wrong with him. He was born with a flaming fire tail tail and fire wing tips, causing him to burn himself constantly. Sonic Boom raised him the best she could, even though she had to constantly care for his burns. After he grew up, he learned how to deal with these burns himself, and Sonic Boom let him live by himself in a volcano on Volcano Island. Later on, his volcano was being attacked by Kaos. He became a Skylander when he defeated Kaos and saved his volcano. After a while, the fire on his tail and wing tips had been put out, and he was seen without them for the longest time, however, when Vec's popularity as a Skylander rapidly declined, his rage made the fire come back. Throughout 2012, Vecoline was a heavily loved and well-known Skylander, gaining more and more rewards and sometimes being rewarded for very small things. A ton of things were made dedicated to him, and some say that there was an entire universe about him that self-destructed. His popularity had since then decreased drastically. People soon realized that he was just one Skylander and there were tons. They realized how plain his appearance was and how boring his personality was. Vecoline was then barely known, and even though he was quiet about his sharp decline in popularity, he was fully aware of it, and was quite mad about it. All three of Portal Master Claus' Skylanders (the Ultimate Chimera, Ridley, and Drago) and numerous other newer Skylanders are much more popular nowadays. Vecoline respected Claus' Skylanders and a few other new Skylanders, but he was constantly angry, and somewhat lazy more often. Appearances Galactic Darkness Vecoline appears at the beginning of the story and helps defeat Dr. Turtlegoal using the Timeline Reviver. When Portal Master Claus' Skylanders go into the past, they meet Old Vecoline and try to find out the true cause of the rise and fall of his fanbase. Skylanders: Elements of Phazon Vecoline debuted in The Black Dragoness, where he worked with Porky and Malefor. He appeared again as the main antagonist in Unfounded Revenge, where he rebuilt the Pigmask Army. In the end, he committed suicide by throwing himself into the River of Death. He is mentioned in The Porky Invasion, where Claus puts a Vecoline plush with a sticky note on it in Rayman's pantry. He is mentioned again in A Deep Return, where Claus sings a parody of Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz and holds a bag with a Vecoline plush in it. In the epilogue, it is mentioned that one of Claus' future hit songs is "Vecoline Eastwood." He, along with Leopardeon, appear briefly in Spyro's dream, in the beginning of Da Deep Element (Part 1) . Personality Vecoline was a very calm eagle. Usually he just sat on a gray cliff in his volcano that he called home. But if evil attacked, most Skylanders stay away because his talons can be very strong. When he flew in the volcano home, he just does it for fun. When he went to the hot-water volcano pond to get a drink, he was calm. Appearance Vecoline was a brown bald eagle with a white head, along with a fire tipped tail feather, and fire wing tips. Since he was made of fire, Vec had suffered many burns on his face, body, legs, wings, and tail. Over the years, he had gotten used to being constantly burned by himself. Abilities Being of the Fire Element, Vecoline had the ability to create fire. He could fly at extreme speeds, leaving a fire trail behind him. He could shoot a hot beam of fire out of his mouth. Relationships Ultimate Chimera Vecoline was rivals with the Ultimate Chimera, thinking he replaced him as a Skylander. He hated him the most out of Claus' three Skylanders due to the fact he has a bird on his head, making him not only believe he took his role as a loved Skylander, but as a bird Skylander. Ridley and Drago Even though Vecoline respected Claus' dragons more than the Ultimate Chimera, he still somewhat rivaled them. Magiciano Vecoline used to rival Magiciano the crow, but ever since his popularity declined the two have become friends. Magiciano was the most devastated by Vec's suicide. Quotes Galactic Darkness quotes Game quotes *''"Blazing Storm!"'' (catchphrase) *''"Too bad, so sad."'' (after winning an arena battle) *''"La, CAW!"'' *''"You can't resist me!"'' *''"Making evil just history!"'' *''"Get prepared for the talons!"'' *''"Fire and lava!"'' *''"Flying lessons for villains that have no wings!"'' *''"Bloody battle!"'' Upgrades Like all Fire Skylanders, Vecoline can walk across lava fields '' '''Starting Powers' *Ember Beam: Attack baddies with a 5 second long beam *Blaze Dash: Dash into baddies with a dash of fire. Basic Upgrades *Flight of the Eagle: You get the ability to fly *Super Beam: Ember Beam does more damage *Blaze of the Skyland: Blaze Dash does MORE damage Beam Club Path ''- This path allows Vecoline to upgrade his Beam attacks.'' *Zip Zap: Ember Beam goes in all directions. *Baddie Zap: Ember Beam goes near the nearest baddie *Ember World Beam: Ember Beam does MORE damage. Blaze Dasher Path '- ''This path allows Vecoline to upgrade his Blaze Dash attacks. *Blazeer: Can use Ember Beam in the middle of a Blaze Dash. *Dasher: Blaze Dash does MORE damage. *Flyer: You can do Blaze Dash in the air. '''Soul Gem Upgrade *Eagle Heart: Can charge up Ember Beam to do more damage. - Requires Soul Gem in Volcano Island. Trivia *Some of the Skylanders think he's a condor, when he is really not. *Vecoline was originally going to be for the Air Element because he can fly, but the idea was ultimately scrapped. *The Ultimate Chimera, being his rival, discovered the fact that Vecoline represents Justin Beiber. He said they both are always annoying and terrible, both had large fanbases a few years ago that greatly declined, and both were terrible at singing. Magiciano, despite being Vecoline's best friend, thought that this was somewhat funny, but Vecoline was greatly offended. *Vecoline's increase in popularity had made Claud worried because of how it was disturbing Volcano Island and making it not the peaceful island it used to be. *There is a shipping called Vorky, which ships Vecoline and Porky. *His home, Vecoline's Volcano, is an Adventure Pack level. Gallery Vec'sArmy.jpg|A drawing of Vecoline and the Pigmask Army. (Also a scene in the EoP story Unfounded Revenge.) Vecoline.png|Vec's old 2012 design. MoarVociline.png|Moar Vecoline. OldVec.png|A very old concept design for Vecoline, along with his original catchphrase. Unfounded Revenge.png|Scarred 2012 Vecoline after a battle with the Ultimate Chimera in the past during the events of Galactic Darkness. PigKing.png Lost Fame and Heart.png I have no regrets.png|Vecoline's hit album, 2012 Days. Ironically, even though Vec is terrible at singing, he sang most of the songs. Category:Skylanders Category:Fire Category:Core Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Former heroes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Claus and his Skylanders Category:EoP